Romanogers One Shots
by queennofffandoms
Summary: Based off of Tumblr prompts, or what you guys request, join me in writing my favorite MCU couple! Ranges from T-M. Send requests in PM or reviews!
1. Why do I assume?

Steve was sitting on the couch in the common space of the Avengers tower. He was reading a book, focusing on the word written on the pages in front of him, and not the redhead with her head in his lap watching a movie on the TV. Neither of them notices his fingers raking their way through her hair, or the way her hand rubbed his kneecap softly, it was the little touches. They've grown to be very physical with each other, but not in a sexual way, in a way that just showed the affection they shared for the other.

Tony walked into the kitchen which had a good view of the living room, the couch in which the pair was on had its back towards Tony. Tony stood at the island in the kitchen filling his cup with Orange Juice. His eyebrow raising as he realized that the TV was scrolling through channels, but Steve's attention was on the book. He cleared his throat softly before taking a sip of his cup making eye contact with Steve as he turned towards the other male.

"What's up?" Steve asked raising an eyebrow, his fingers still combing through Natasha's hair.

"Who's flipping through the channels?" He questioned as he approached the couch, before seeing the flash of red hair as Natasha sat up. His eyes got a little wider. "Sorry Red, didn't see you there."

"It's fine Tony." She laughed it off as Steve went back to the book, and has hand rested on the inside of her thigh. "Wanna watch a movie with me?" She flashed a smile towards Tony.

"I don't have to, don't want to interfere with whatever date situation this is." He laughed softly taking another sip of his Orange Juice.

"Oh no," Captain turned his head from the book to meet eyes with the other male. "We aren't a couple. What makes you think that?"

 ** **"Why do I assume you're a couple? I don't know, it might have something to do with the way you're snuggling on the couch right now. Might not"****

He shrugged walking away, leaving the partners alone to roll their eyes. Shrugging, they went back to their original state, only after they shared a smile and a slight laugh. Her head falling right back down to his lap, and his hands finding her hair.


	2. Nice Beard Nice Hair

He was in Paris when he felt her, or her presence as he would call it. For as long as he knew Natasha Romanoff, he never had to tell when she was around, he could always feel her. He watched the goosebumps and hair raise on his arms while he caught his breath, finally spotting her in the sea of people at the Café. If he were anyone else, he wouldn't have been able to identify the Black Widow with her new appearance at all. She had her sunglasses on, and her freshly dyed hair in a bun on the top of her head. She hadn't noticed him yet, and he thought that she might not notice him at all. Little did he know, those bumps and jitters he got when she was around, was the same for her.

She tilted her head p as she felt her own goosebumps start to rise. She knew that feeling like the back of her hand, Steve Rogers was around her. She prayed to whatever God she believed in that he wouldn't lay eyes on her, or this would not end up good. She was supposed to be under the radar, running only solo missions that would make her have to change her identity every few months, which meant having to change her appearance as well. She was in between missions at this moment, taking a break in Paris, where she has been housed for the last year and a half.

She looked around the Café, and felt her back stiffen as she made eye contact with him through her sunglasses. Suddenly she couldn't breath, "Oh my god." She thought to herself as her eyes skimmed up and down his body. She was eyeing him, and she loved every single thing she saw. His beard was the first thing she saw, and she could swear at that moment she wanted to jump him like a tree, bring him back to her condo, and fuck their anger and pain for the other away.

Their trust was detreated after the Civil War. After the Tony Fiasco, she was put in jail with the rest of the group. Where Steve later on bailed her out as well, and that's where everything went down hill. They were a trio; Sam, Steve, and Natasha. They took down major hostage situations, Sex trafficking rings, and Terroristic groups, Until Steve and Natasha got into it.

The fight wasn't meant to be blown out of proportion at both remember now how the fight exactly started. But one minute their fine, and the next she's leaving the group, mad at him for being in a relationship with Sharon Carter, the woman that she told him to go after time after time. After the fight, she disappeared, returned to solo missions, and got rid of her phone. The mixture of jealousy, sexual history with the other, and contained feelings caused them both said hurtful things to the other, and she never wanted to see him again, until now.

He stared at her as he walked towards her, informing the hostess that he was with Natasha. As he walked towards her, he watched her take her sunglasses off and purse her lips out. As he got closer, he got lost in her green eyes. He pulled the chair out sitting across from her, before ordering a water.

"Romanoff." He stated with a nod of the head.

"What can I do for you Rogers?" Her voice was low, and full of seduction.

"We should talk." He watched her take a bite of her sandwich. Before leaving the payment for the meal on the table standing up.

"Oh I don't want to talk." He knew what she meant right away.

That's why the second that she led him to her doorstep of her condo, her back hit the door. His lips were on her neck, pulling at the zipper on her floral pant suit. She unlocked the door, and felt him lift her up into his arms, her legs around his waist. He kicked the door shut with his foot, and followed her directions to the bedroom, where they got lost in each other for the 12th time. The first 11 times, being when they were apart of the trio. He needed her.

After their 3rd round, they caught up with each other. In which, she agreed to come back to the trio, under one condition. He was hers, she was his, and that was that. He agreed, in which apologies were made, and tears were shed. After spending a week together, he was heading back to the hide out, where Sam was located. She would be there in week she promised, having to clear things up with missions. As she walked him through the base to the quinjet, she stopped him.

"Oh yeah, one more thing." She laughed softly handing him his other bag.

"Hm?" He asked smiling grabbing the bag from her.

" ** **Nice beard.**** Keep it. I like it a lot." She ran her hand through it for the umpteenth time that he had been with her.

"Will do. And oh yeah, ** **Nice hair.**** " He smirked at the short blonde hair before giving it a soft tug, not as hard as the other tugs in which he had been giving it during the last week. He leaned down giving her the sweetest and most sensual kiss. "You have a week to be at the hide out, or I'm going to come get you again."

"Give me 3 days." She stated.


	3. Dancing in the dark

**Request from GeekyLovegod.**

 **This is Steve drawing Natasha as she dances.**

 **You guys can send in your own requests! Anything you want I will write!**

She was his all time favorite thing to draw. Half of their relationship dealt with him drawing her in every position, mood, or activity she was involved in, or doing. Natasha was a work of art, and he loved it. As much as the avengers never got the time to do normal things, one of the things that brought out the light in all of them was when Tony celebrated Pepper's baby shower the wrong, but right way; with a Tony Stark Billionaire party.

Natasha stood in her tight black, strapless, thigh length dress with her red high heels. She had kept the blonde, this time going a little more darker with it and letting it grow. The hair was in tight girls that reached her back, making her look hotter as ever (To Steve and all the other guys who were interested in her). She was at the bar talking to Maria as she felt the familiar hand on the small of her back. He leaned down to kiss her cheek before whispering in her ear.

"Just thought you should know I love you." He smile softly as she felt her hand touch his chest.

She kissed his cheek as well, before telling him she loved him too as he walked away. She playfully rolled her eyes with Maria and went back to sipping her drink. When a song came on the she knew well, as all the other attendees knew, she went to the dance floor and danced with her friends. It was as if their lives had finally been normal.

He watched her dancing with a smile, taking a mental image of it so he could draw her later. As they went home that night, after talking to each other for hours and watching pointless movies, she fell asleep with her back towards him. He drew her, every single detail about her was there. She was his, and that was that.


End file.
